Teleporter
This is the FUTURE! Who needs Minecarts, long walkways or a speedy Quantum Suit, if you can harness the ultimate technology of TELEPORTING right to wherever you want? Teleporters are highly-complex, super-modern pieces of extremely-vealish-awesome technology, capable of teleporting an infinite number of objects, excluding solid matter in form of blocks, to another Teleporter. However, we recommend buying a whole bunch of our sweet and cheap generator products, otherwise you WILL NOT be able to power the Teleporters sufficiently: diamond oil glow stone dust/block rubber stone slab Usage 1. Place the Teleporter directly adjacent to a power storage unit such as an MFS Unit, or even a couple. 2. Use a Frequency Transmitter to link one Teleporter to another. 3. Wire Redstone to the Teleporter. 4. Activate the Redstone. If you have enough power in contiguous storage units, the power will be drained and you will be instantly teleported to the connected Teleporter. Linking Teleporters Linking Teleporters together is easily achieved by following the steps below: 1. With a Frequency Transmitter equipped, right-click on the first Teleporter. 2. With the same Frequency Transmitter equipped, right-click on the second Teleporter. 3. Providing you have sufficient EU, teleport away! Power Cost The power consumed by the Teleporter varies on two factors. * What is being teleported * How far it is going Power Cost Formula Cost to teleport an Animal: Distance * 100 Cost to teleport a Mob: Distance * 500 Cost to teleport a Player: Distance * (1000 + Inventory + Armor) Inventory: For each non empty slot add (100 * Current stack size) / Max stack size Armor: For each equipped armor add 100. Example: Teleporting a player with only chest armor, boots, 64 cobblestone and 20 dirt for 15 distance. Base cost: 1000 Inventory cost: Cobblestone(100 * 64/64) + Dirt(100 * 20/64) = 131.25 Armor cost: Chest(100) + Boots(100) Player weight: 1000 + 131.25 + 200 = 1331.25 Total: 1331.25 * 15 (Distance) = 19,968.75 EU As you can see, the power requirements easily exceed even HV Cable, which is why a cable connection is insufficient. Although, an HV Cable might be sufficient for teleporting animals short distances (untested). Distance calculated Distances are calculated in Euclidean meters. Distance = sqrt( (dx)^2 + (dy)^2 + (dz)^2 ) dx is distance in x direction, dy in y direction and so on. The distance is rounded down to the nearest Natural number. Example: dx = 30-10 = 20 dy = 15-50 = -35 dz = (-60)-(-20) = -40 Distance = sqrt ( 20^2 + (-35)^2 + (-40)^2 ) = 56 Assuming it will be used by a player carrying the maximal amount (inventory and hot bar full with maximal stacks size and full armor set) the teleporter will drain 5000 EU / meter. The energy requirements for this instance. Total energy for maximum inventory jump 56 meter * 5000 EU / meter = 280 000 EU Note! Teleporter energy drains have a minimum distance of 20 meters. Meaning any teleportation event under 20 meters will drain energy as if the distance would be 20 meters. Distances above 20 meters are calculated per normal. Energy Storage devices Energy will be drained from adjacent energy storage devices simultaneously. Equal amounts of energy will be drained from adjacent devices if there is enough energy. If three energy devices are adjacent, 33.33% of the energy will be drained from each. The teleporter can take energy from a Batbox, MFE, or MFSU. Other Notes Teleporters can explode if you leave and reload a world without quitting Minecraft. Other mods like TMI (Too Many Items) can interfere with IC2. Specifically Frequency Transmitters when setting up Teleporters. This bug often makes Frequency Transmitters get stuck on the first Teleporter when linking two Teleporters. Afterwards it is not possible to unlink from the first Teleporter and all other connections made will link to the first Teleporter. Teleporters can teleport players that are standing one block above the teleporter. This makes it possible to place a storage device on all 6 sides. It also makes it possible to camouflage teleporters under the ground. Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:IC Machines Category:Utility Machines